Angelina Durless
Angelina Durless (アンジェリーナ・ダレス, Anjierīna Daresu) oder oft auch Madam Red (マダム・レッド, Madamu Reddo), oder Anne genannt, erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Kuroshitsuji in Folge 2 "Sein Butler, der Stärkste". Im Manga erscheint sie erstmals in Band 1 – Kapitel 3: Dieser Butler ist der Stärkste. Ihr Neffe ist Ciel Phantomhive, das Oberhaupt der Phantomhive Familie, und sie ist die jüngere Schwester von Rachel Phantomhive. Allerdings verliebte sie sich in den Mann ihrer Schwester, Vincent Phantomhive , und trägt auf Grund dessen eine grausame Vergangenheit mit sich. Dafür heiratete sie dann Baron Barnett, dem es nichts ausmachte, dass sie Vincent immer noch liebt. Von ihm wurde Angelina auch schwanger, aber eines Tages erlitten die beiden einen Kutschenunfall bei dem der Baron starb und sie nur durch die Entfernung der Gebärmutter überleben konnte. Sie verlor ihre Lebensfreude und alles, was ihr wichtig war. Ihren Titel als "Madam Red" bekam sie wegen ihrem rotem Haar, ihren roten Augen und ihrem roten Kleidungsstil. Charakter Madam Red scheint zuerst eine offene und lebensfrohe Person zu sein. Sie gehört einer hohen gesellschaftlichen Schicht an und besucht oft ihren Neffen Ciel, für den sie einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt aufweist. Was Klatsch und Tratsch angeht ist Angelina Durless immer auf dem neusten Stand. Sie ist sehr von Sebastians Talent beeindruckt. Sie mag es die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer auf sich zu ziehen. Jedoch erfährt man später, dass sie sehr darunter leidet, dass sie alles verloren hatte. Sie hat eine schmerzhafte Vergangenheit, die bei ihr tiefe Wunden hinterlassen hatten. Da sie keine Kinder bekommen kann war Ciel für sie wie ihr eigenes Kind. Sie liebte Ciels Vater und fragt sich oft, warum nicht auch er zurück kommen könne. Auch sieht sie oft ihre Schwester in Ciel, was sie zunehmend belastet, da sie ihre Schwester sehr liebt und sich mit ihr freute, als sie Vincent Phantomhive heiratete. Aussehen thumb|160pxMadame Red ist, wie ihr Titel schon sagt, fast immer, von Kopf bis Fuß rot gekleidet. Sie zieht sich sehr Nobel an, da sie zu einer gehobenen Gesellschaft gehörte. Sie fällt wegen ihrer auffallenden Bekleidung sehr oft und schnell auf, was ihr jedoch nichts ausmacht, da sie es liebt im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer genießt. Angelina hat kurzes, rotes Haar und rote Augen. Auch schminkt sie sich bevorzugt in dieser Farbe. Sie trägt einen roten Rock und eine dazu passende rote Weste, ebenso wie ein weißes Oberteil, meistens mit einem roten, großen Hut, schwarzen (selten auch weißen) Handschuhe und dazupassenden schwarzen Schuhen mit kleinen Absätzen und einer roten Nylonstrumpfhose. Kuroshitsuji Madame Red war ihren Neffen, Ciel Phantomhive, mit Lau und Lan Mao besuchen. Sie redeten mit Ciel über einen Schmuggelverdacht. Als Ciel in sein Zimmer ging, war nichts mehr von ihm zu hören und auch Sebastian sagte nicht, was passiert sei. Madame Red machte sich trotzdem Sorgen als sie mit der Kutsche wegfuhren. Lau konnte sie jedoch leicht beruhigen, da sie sich auf Sebastian verlassen können. Sie bat Ciel, Grell, ihren Butler aufzunehmen, da er von Sebastian lernen sollte ein guter Butler zu sein. Ciel tat ihr diesen Gefallen, wusste dort jedoch noch nicht, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. Madam Red als Jack the Ripper Angelina Durless bekleidete Ciel, auf der Suche nach dem vermeintlichen Mörder, da Sebastian Aleiser Chamber verdächtigte. Sie gingen auf einer seiner Privatpartys feiern. Madam Red genoss die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer und Ciel suchte in der Zwischenzeit nach Aleister. Als sie glaubten, dass der Mörder nun gefasst worden sei, geschah bereits ein nächster Mord, der wieder von Jack the Ripper, so wie sie ihn in der Zeitung nannten, geschah. Sebastian und Ciel beschlossen auf den Mörder zu warten, doch als sie einen Schrei aus einem Gebäude hörten, rannten sie dort hin. Sebastian hielt seinem jungen Herren die Augen zu, als sie die Leiche auf dem Boden sahen. Grell kam aus dem Raum gelaufen und behauptete er sei unschuldig. Doch als Sebastian seine wahre Identität verrät, kam auch Madam Red aus dem Gebäude. Sie wusste nicht, dass Grell seine wahre Identität preisgeben würde. Madam Red war erschrocken, als Ciel sagte, dass sie bereits auf der Liste der Verdächtigten stünde, da sie es nicht fassen konnte, das Ciel auch eine seiner Verwandten verdächtigte. Madam Red brauchte, da ihr Komplize kein Mensch war, nur einen Augenblick um vom einem Fleck zum anderen zu gelangen. Alle ihre Opfer waren zuvor in ihrem Krankenhaus in Behandlung. Sebastian und Ciel wussten, wo sie das nächste Mal zuschlagen würde, da Mary Kelly, die in diesem Gebäude wohnte, die einzige noch Lebende war, die bei ihr in Behandlung war. thumb|200px Als Madam Red auf Ciel mit einem Messer losging, schrie sie, dass Ciel nie zur Welt hätte kommen sollen. Doch als sie in seinem Gesicht sah und darin das Gesicht ihrer Schwester erkannte, begann sie zu zweifeln. In diesem Moment schritt Sebastian ein, doch Ciel schrie, er solle sie in Ruhe lassen. Da Madam Red Ciel nicht umbringen konnte, tötete Grell sie. Darauf folgen Erinnerungen an Madam Reds Leben in Form von cinematographischen Aufnahmen. Vergangenheit - Die Farbe Rot thumb|200pxAngelia und ihre Schwester, wurden Vincent Phantomhive vorgestellt. Angelina hatte ihre roten Haare schon immer gehasst, sie erbte sie von ihrem Vater. Allerdings war Vincent eine andere Meinung. Er fand ihre Haare schön und meinte dass ihr die Farbe rot ausgezeichnet stehen würde. Er sagte auch, dass ihre Haare wie die Farben von Süßholz aussehen, die einen Landstrich zum brennen zu bringen scheinen. Angelina begann nicht nur die Farbe rot zu lieben, sondern auch Vincent. Angelina Durless verliert ihr Kind thumb|200pxEines Tages erzählte Rachel, ihre Schwester Angelina, dass sie mit Vincent zusammen ist. An diesen Punkt an fing Angelina die Farbe rot wieder zu hassen, doch ihn konnte sie nicht hassen. Doch schon bald heiratete Madam Red einen Mann und lebte sich in der gehobenen Gesellschaft ein. Irgendwann wurde sie Schwanger. Nach einiger Zeit fing, alles was ihr wichtig war an zu verschwinden. Ihr Gatte starb bei einem Unfall, diesen Angelina überlebte. Allerdings musste man ihr die Gebärmutter und das Kind entfernen, um ihr Leben zu retten. Das Schicksal ihrer Schwester und ihren Geliebten thumb|200pxAls sie das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen durfte, verbrannte ihre Schwester Rachel mit ihren geliebten, Vincent in ihrem eigenen Haus. Das ganze Haus war ihn Rot gefärbt. Als dann die Beerdigung statt fand, fragte Angelina sich, warum nur ihre Schwester mit ihrem geliebten sterben durfte und nicht einfach ihre Gefühle mit vergraben werden konnten. Angelina Durless färbte Frauen Rot thumb|200pxDa Angelina Ärztin war, musste sie oft von Prostituierten hören, wie sehr Kinder nerven und wieso sie sich ihre Kinder abtreiben ließen. Doch da Angelina Durless alles verloren hatte, war sie über diese Meinung der Frauen sehr erschrocken und fand es sogar abstoßend, da sie nie wieder Kinder bekommen konnte. Alle Frauen hatten das, was sie nun nicht mehr hatte. Sie hasste die Art von Frauen, die es wegwerfen, ohne eine Sekunde darüber nach zu denken. An diesen Zeitpunkt wollte sie, die Frauen mit ihren eigenen Händen rot färben. Sie brachte diese Art von Frauen um. Ein aufgedrehter Todesgott, namens Grell, lächelte ihr zu, da er sie gesehen hatte. Ihr Neffe kehrt zurück thumb|200pxNach einigen Monaten, tauchte ihr verschwundener Neffe, namens Ciel wieder auf. Er brachte einen Butler mit, der ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Sie rannte auf Ciel zu und war froh, wenigstens einen wieder zurück bekommen zu haben. Doch als sie in seinem Gesicht schaute, sah sie das Gesicht ihrer Schwester. Auch oft fragte sie sich warum er und nicht ihr geliebter Vincent wieder kommen konnte. Sie fragte sich warum Vincent überhaupt ihre Schwester und nicht sie damals gewählt hatte. Und dieses Mal wollte sie sich nichts wegnehmen lassen. Angelinas Tod thumb|200pxDa Angelina Durless von Grell, dem Todesgott umgebracht worden war, konnten Sebastian und Ciel ihre cinematographischen Aufnahmen sehen. Grell sagte sie sei es nich wert rot zu tragen, da sie genau so wie alle anderen Frauen sei. Daraufhin zog er sich ihren roten, fabulösen Mantel an. Ciel schloss ihre Augen und breitete seinen Mantel über ihrer Leiche aus. Madam Reds Beerdigung thumb|170pxAuf ihrer Beerdigung war Madam Red ganz in weiß gekleidet und ihr Sarg mit weißen rosen ausgekleodet. Elizabeth und viele andere Adelsfamilien trafen sich in der Kirche. Als jedoch Ciel mit ihrem roten Lieblingskleid auf der Schulter und einer roten Blume auftauchte, drehten sich alle zu ihm um. Er schritt den Gang herunter und legte ihr Kleid auf ihrem Leichnam ab. Auch die Rote Rose legte er ihr ins Grab. Ciel sagte, dass ihr weder weiße Blumen noch ein schlichtes Kleid stünden, da das Rot der Leidenschaft sie kleidete, die Farbe der Süßholzblüte, die die Landschaft brennen ließe. Ciel nannte sie ein letztes Mal Tante Anne. In der ganzen Kirche flogen rote Blütenblätter. Elizabeth und Ciel erinnerten sich an die Tage, an denen Angelina noch am Leben war. Zum Abschied sagte Ciel zu ihr Ruhe in Frieden Madam Red. Trivia *Besondere Vorlieben: Die Farbe Rot, Vincent Phantomhive der Vater von Ciel Phantomhive, ihr Neffe. *Besondere Merkmale: Ihre roten Haare und Augenfarbe, Lippen und Mantel *Sie war in den Mann ihrer Schwester verliebt. *Sie und ihr Partner Grell, sind Jack the Ripper. Angelina starb, da sie von Grell ermordet wurde. *Arbeitete mit einem Todesgott zusammen *Angelina war nach den vielen Morden an den Prostituierten bereits psychisch am Ende. Jedoch konnte sie dies gekonnt überspielen. *Angelina taucht in weiteren OVA´s auf . ( z.B. Ciel in Wonderland, Making of Kuroshitsuji) *Angelina heiratete Baron Barnett den sie bei einer Abendgesellschaft kennenlernte. en:Angelina Dalles pl:Angelina Dalles es:Angelina Durless ru:Анджелина Даллес fr:Angelina Dalles pt-br:Angelina Dalles it:Angelina Dalless Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Episode (Kuroshitsuji) Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Songs